The Fighting Spirit of Suzuka
by Yuna Masaki
Summary: Suzuka has become an assassin again. What happens when she meets a handsome rival? Chapter 4 up.
1. A force to be reckoned with

It had been a few months since Gene left Sentinel III taking Melfina and Jim with him, but he had left Suzuka behind. Suzuka chose not to leave Sentinel III so her and Aisha found an apartment nearby. Unfortunately Aisha left Sentinel III to return to the Ctarl Ctarl empire soon after, so Suzuka was left alone with a small apartment to take care of and no job either.  
  
That's when Suzuka went back to being an assassin. One day she got a contract for someone in Sentinel III. Seeing this as an opportunity to earn some more money Suzuka was happy to accept.  
  
Suzuka discovered that the person she was trying to kill often visited Clyde's bar. Suzuka took her watch and sword and headed for Clyde's bar. She peered through the door to see if she could see her target. She looked at her pocket watch and waited until it was time to kill her target.  
  
Her target was a man in a suit with long black hair tied back behind his head. He had slightly tanned skin and black eyes. He looked very shady. His name was Kenji Akechi (A/N: My creative streak ran out).  
  
Suzuka took her sword in hand and then burst through the door to Clyde's bar. She looked at Kenji and said, "As the sun sets on the day it will also set on you". Suzuka ran to strike Kenji, but before she knew what was happening she found herself flat on the ground. She quickly picked herself up and looked back at Kenji. She heard a voice behind her "time to die Kenji Akechi" it said. Suzuka looked round, she could see a handsome man who also wielded a wooden sword.  
  
The man was roughly six feet tall, he had black hair that fell to his eye level and his eyes were green. He wore a black kamishimo and blue hakama, underneath which he wore a black kimono.  
  
Suzuka kept her eyes fixed on the man "do not get in my way" she said. The man looked back at Suzuka "you are the one who is in my way" he replied. Suzuka was displeased "I must kill Kenji Akechi as the sun sets" she said "funny, you have the same goal as myself" the man replied. The man pointed his sword at Suzuka "my name is Ukyo of dusk, and you are?" he said, "My name is Twilight Suzuka," replied Suzuka.  
  
Ukyo seemed almost exactly like Suzuka, even Suzuka herself had to admit that there were big similarities between the two. Ukyo used a wooden sword, he was an assassin and he killed his victims as the sun would set.  
  
Ukyo tried to strike Suzuka but she dodged his attack. Suzuka then tried to hit him back but he simply hit her back, sending her flying through one of the walls and onto the street. Suzuka lifted herself up 'another attack like that and I'm done for' she thought. The air began to swirl around Suzuka and then she ran at Ukyo, as she was about to hit him Ukyo disappeared in front of her face. Suzuka couldn't figure out what had happened, disappearing was impossible and her vision was 20/20.  
  
Suzuka looked at her watch, it was too late to kill Kenji. Suzuka was angry; Ukyo had made her fail her attempted assassination. Suzuka stepped through the hole in the wall, looked at the sky and shouted "Ukyo of dusk, I will defeat you".  
  
Ukyo had not disappeared but simply ran past Suzuka at a fast pace and he was stood in an alley a few metres away from Suzuka. He looked at Suzuka and whispered "Twilight Suzuka, I will not let you get in the way of my goals".  
  
End Chapter One  
  
A/N: Suzuka is my favourite Outlaw Star character so that's why I made a fan fiction about her. Fellow Outlaw Star fans, do not worry, Gene and everyone else will appear later but for now the story is focusing more on Suzuka and Ukyo.  
  
This should appear at the top but.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star, it'd be cool but I don't so don't sue me. 


	2. Knockout

Suzuka began to walk away, as she did she heard a voice behind her and stopped in her tracks. "Our fight is not over, Suzuka" said the voice, it was Ukyo. Suzuka looked at him and drew her bokken (A/N got tired of continuously writing wooden sword), "fight if you want but I have no intention of losing" she said. Ukyo also drew his bokken "and I have no intention of losing either" he said.  
  
Suzuka and Ukyo ran at each other, neither taking their eyes off each other. Their blades clashed, the wind swirled around them. They were both sent flying backwards from the force of each other's power. Suzuka saw a drainpipe nearby, she decided to try an attack from above. As she climbed the drainpipe Ukyo saw her and realized what she was doing, he climbed another nearby drainpipe. When Suzuka finished climbing she saw Ukyo stood on a nearby building. They looked at each other; they decided it was best to fight on the roofs of the buildings. They ran at each other, both were ready to strike. As Suzuka was about to strike Ukyo something stopped her, lonely green eyes staring back at her. Suzuka didn't have much time to look at his eyes because almost as soon as she started staring she felt something hit her head very hard, she lost her footing and began to fall off the edge of the building.  
  
Ukyo had won; he had beaten the infamous Twilight Suzuka. But Ukyo didn't feel happy that he was victorious, he was more worried about the fact that Suzuka was about to fall to her death. Ukyo grabbed Suzuka's hand and pulled her up. He took a few steps away from her 'she may be beautiful but that doesn't change the fact that she's dangerous' he thought. Suzuka tried to sit up, Ukyo looked down at her and said "you have to kill me before you can kill Kenji Akechi". Suzuka looked back at him, she could feel her heart beating. "Kenji Akechi.will be mine," she said, then everything went hazy and she collapsed. Ukyo sighed and walked over to Suzuka "you are a strong warrior" he said as he picked her up. He looked at the stars and then began to run across the tops of the buildings.  
  
Suzuka opened her eyes, she found herself in her bed. The sun was shining brightly on her face. She sat up, her head still ached slightly from her fight with Ukyo. She heard a knock at her door, she then got out of bed and opened the door. Before her she saw Ukyo, he had a key in his left hand. "So, you're finally awake" he said. It was then that Suzuka realized that it was Ukyo who saved her "why did you save me?" she asked "I could have just left you for dead but I couldn't bring myself to let you die" he replied. Suzuka looked down, she had thought that Ukyo didn't really care what happened to her but he was the one that saved her life. Suzuka looked at Ukyo "how long have I been unconscious for?" she asked "two days" Ukyo replied  
  
"Have you killed Kenji Akechi?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
It made no sense; a little-known assassin called Ukyo of Dusk had beaten Twilight Suzuka. To make matters worse, all Suzuka could think about was how handsome he was.  
  
Ukyo held up his hand with the set of keys in "you may want these back" he said "thank you" replied Suzuka as she took them. Suzuka heard the phone ring "stay there" she said to Ukyo as she rushed to the phone. Suzuka picked up the receiver "hello" she said "hey Suzuka" said the voice on the other end, it was Gene  
  
"Hello Gene, how are you?"  
  
"We're doing great, we just landed in Sentinel III and we were wondering if we could come see you"  
  
"I look forward to seeing you"  
  
"Thanks Suzuka, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Suzuka put the phone down "who was that?" Ukyo asked "just some friends" Suzuka replied, Ukyo turned to walk away "you can come in if you want" said Suzuka.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
A/N: That took me a while to write, probably because of school. Sometimes I really hate school. Oh well, let's hope that Chapter 3 doesn't take quite so long. And lets hope that I remember to put my disclaimer at the top.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, please don't sue me. 


	3. The return of old friends

A/N: Sorry its taken a while for my to write this chapter, its mainly due to school and I've been playing on my PS2 a lot recently too. At least I remembered to put my notes and the disclaimer at the top.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star so there.  
  
Ukyo and Suzuka sat down. One thing puzzled Suzuka, how did Ukyo know that she lived here? What's more, how did he get her pair of keys? Suzuka looked over at Ukyo "how did you know I live here?" she asked, "I looked at the address tag on your keys," replied Ukyo  
  
"How did you get my keys?"  
  
"While you were unconscious I took them off you"  
  
Suzuka tried to think back to the night when she fought Ukyo but everything from the part when Ukyo struck her the last time seemed hazy.  
  
Suzuka knew that Ukyo was strong; aside from Gene Starwind he was the only person who had ever beaten Suzuka. Ukyo also knew that Suzuka was strong, he hadn't fought so hard in a long time.  
  
The two heard a knock at the door. Suzuka went to answer it. She opened the door to see none other than Gene Starwind, Jim Hawking, Melfina and Aisha Clan-Clan. The four filed in. Suzuka turned to face Aisha "I thought you were going to go back to the Ctarl-Ctarl empire" she said "I was going to but when I got to this one stop I ran out of money, since Gene was in the area I joined him" replied the cat girl. Suzuka then turned to face Melfina "I trust that you are being treated well" said Suzuka "yes, Gene has been very nice to me" replied the bio-android. Suzuka crouched down and faced Jim "good to see you Jim" she said "good to see you too Suzuka" replied the blonde-haired boy. Finally, Suzuka stood up and turned to face Gene "and good to see you again Gene" said Suzuka "it's good to see you too Suzuka".  
  
Suzuka and the four crewmembers of the Outlaw Star sat down. Gene noticed Ukyo "who's your friend Suzuka?" asked Gene "his name is Ukyo," replied Suzuka, Ukyo looked at Gene "I'm glad to meet you" he said. Suzuka looked at Gene "so what brings you back to Sentinel?" she asked "well we've been trying to find the headquarters of this mafia organisation that has been causing trouble throughout the universe" replied Gene "we hear that there is a big reward for anyone who stops them" added Jim "we came to Sentinel because we heard that one of the members of that organisation, Kenji Akechi, was here" said Gene.  
  
Suzuka thought about what Gene had just said, they were looking for the man that Ukyo killed. Suzuka tilted her head downwards "sorry, Kenji Akechi is dead" she said. Gene's face became very serious "I see, who killed him?" he asked. Ukyo stood up "I did" he said, "I had no idea that someone was looking for him". Gene looked back at Ukyo "I see" he said. Ukyo looked at Gene "what was the name of the mafia organisation that he was from?" asked Ukyo "the Mega Yakuza" replied Gene.  
  
Ukyo sat back down, everyone looked at him. Ukyo seemed to be contemplating something. He then stood back up "I will join you in your quest to defeat the Mega Yakuza" he said. Everyone was shocked, they didn't expect that he would ask to join someone whom he had only just met. Gene smiled "that'd be great but why?" he asked, "It'd be interesting to hunt down the most powerful mafia organisation ever," replied Ukyo. Gene laughed, "What's so funny?" Ukyo asked, "You sound just like Suzuka," replied Gene. Suzuka also stood up "I'm coming too" she said. Everyone turned to look at Suzuka, Gene smiled "it's good to have you back Suzuka" he said.  
  
Aisha walked up to Suzuka "could you sell this place first? We do need some extra cash" she said "alright then, just don't leave without me" replied Suzuka. Gene stood up "I have a suggestion" said Gene "could we stay here while we wait for you to sell this place?" he asked. Suzuka knew that there was no way that there'd be enough room for Gene, Jim, Melfina, Aisha and herself. Suzuka looked at Gene "what happened to Starwind and Hawking enterprises?" she asked "we weren't getting much business so we decided to sell it before we went bankrupt" replied Gene. Suzuka sighed "I'm sorry, there isn't enough room here for all of you" she said. Ukyo walked into the centre of the room "you may stay with me, I now own the building that used to be Starwind and Hawking enterprises" he said. Everyone smiled "thanks Ukyo" said Gene.  
  
Suzuka looked at Ukyo and smiled, this was the second time he had saved her, and she knew she was in his debt.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
A/N: So there's chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. 


	4. Selling the assassin's house

A/N: I've finally written on Chapter 4. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my fan fiction so far, I hope that you continue to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. This chapter will finally include the slightest bit of romance between Suzuka and Ukyo.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I have no ownership over Outlaw Star. The only things I own are Ukyo of Dusk, Kenji Akechi and Mega Yakuza.  
  
It had been a week since Suzuka had put her apartment up for sale and many people had come to take a look at it. Suzuka had been busy all week whilst buyers visited and the rest of the gang had been getting ready to leave Sentinel.  
  
Suzuka was stood at her front door, she waved goodbye to yet another buyer who had come to take a look at the apartment and then closed the door and sat down on the sofa. Ukyo had come round that day to help Suzuka show the buyers around the apartment "it won't be long before you sell this place" he said "its probably because there aren't many places for sale here in Sentinel" replied Suzuka. Suzuka leaned back, exhausted. Ukyo sat on a nearby chair, just watching her. Suzuka was just staring at the ceiling "thank you Ukyo" she said, "your help means so much to me". Ukyo blushed a bright shade of red. It had been a long time since an attractive woman had thanked him for anything.  
  
Ukyo watched the still Suzuka, he could feel his heart rate increasing. Ukyo noticed that whenever he was around Suzuka he could feel a warm feeling in his heart. Ukyo had never felt something so strong; it was as if he was looking at an angel. Ukyo quietly sniggered "the infamous assassin Twilight Suzuka is an angel? Yeah right" he said quietly, Suzuka had heard him say something but she wasn't sure what he had said "what was that?" she asked as she sat up "nothing" replied Ukyo in a slightly less calm voice.  
  
Ukyo stood up and walked over to Suzuka, Suzuka watched him as he came towards her and then sat down beside her. Once Ukyo had sat down he looked straight ahead rather than at Suzuka. Suzuka, however, continued to watch him. Suzuka was curious to know why Ukyo hadn't hesitated to join Gene, someone he hardly knew, in his quest to defeat the Mega Yakuza. "Why did you want to join Gene, Ukyo?" asked Suzuka. Usually, when someone asked a question like that Ukyo would usually tell him or her to mind his or her own business. After seeing Suzuka's smile Ukyo didn't want to turn it into a frown so he decided to tell her. Suzuka was very tired though; she didn't realize that she was on the verge of falling asleep. Ukyo began to speak "well I used to live on a very prosperous planet." he stopped mid- sentence as he felt something warm on his shoulder; Suzuka had fallen asleep and was leaning on him. Ukyo smiled and put his arm around the sleeping angel 'today was too tiring for her, I guess I'll stay here with her tonight' thought Ukyo. Ukyo blushed slightly and continued to smile, however, Ukyo was tired too so it wasn't long before he fell back on the sofa and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Suzuka awoke to find herself leaning on the sleeping Ukyo. Suzuka thought back to the night before, the last thing she could remember was Ukyo answering a question that she had asked. Suzuka smiled 'we must have fallen asleep here' she thought. Suzuka noticed that Ukyo had his arm around her. She then began to blush. Ukyo's eyes then began to twitch and then open, Suzuka just kept staring at him. Ukyo looked at Suzuka and smiled "good morning" he said "good morning to you too" Suzuka replied.  
  
The two sat up. Suzuka looked at the mat in front of the door, she could see a white envelope on it. She stood up and walked over to it. She then picked up the envelope, walked back to the sofa, sat down again, opened the envelope and began to read what was inside.  
  
Once Suzuka had finished reading she began to smile. Ukyo was curious about what the letter had said "what did it say Suzuka?" he asked. Suzuka looked at Ukyo "someone bought this place" she said, Ukyo began to smile too "that's great" he said.  
  
The two stood up and looked at each other "now we can finally go with Gene to face the Mega Yakuza" said Suzuka "let's go tell Gene" said Ukyo. The two then left the house.  
  
Meanwhile, Gene was at sat on the sofa at Ukyo's place wondering why Ukyo hadn't come home. Melfina walked down the stairs, Gene noticed that she was there. "Mel, do you remember where Ukyo said he was going?" he asked, "he said he was going to Suzuka's place," replied Melfina. Gene cleared his throat "d-do you think that Suzuka k-killed him?" Gene asked, "I don't think Suzuka would kill him, they seemed to be friends" replied Mel. Gene sighed with relief "I guess we'll just have to wait then" he said.  
  
End Chapter 4 


End file.
